The Jack
by MicroSpider
Summary: Jacqueline or Jack, had been stuck in a Young Offenders Institution since the young age of 11. The reason. She was a thief. And just to make that better, she was also a witch. A witch who happened to be the daughter of Molly and Arthur Weasley and also the sister of Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny Weasley.
1. Prolouge

***~* Prolouge *~***

* * *

Jacqueline or Jack, had been stuck in a Young Offenders Institution since the young age of 11.

The reason. She was a thief.

And just to make that better, she was also a witch.

A witch who happened to be the daughter of Molly and Arthur Weasley and also the sister of Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny Weasley.

She was the twin sister of the sixth and final brother, Ron.

When Jack was 9 she would sneak into muggle (non magic folk) shops and snatch whatever she could; sweets, chocolate, an apple, a can of coke.

Anything really, she didn't mind whatever it was, it gave her a rush.

Pure adrenaline and an excited buzz.

That was enough for her until she got a little older, then she started to steal bigger things and pickpocket people when they weren't looking. Or so she thought.

The Minister of Magic has spies everywhere and soon caught wind of this. It was brushed away because of her age and every third Friday, her would sit down with her in his office and talk to her about what she was doing.

It worked for a while but she still stole and even more frequently, ignoring the warnings.

Her parents disciplined her more, but her older twin brothers, Fred and George, had a soft spot for her and her trouble making ways.

So they would break her out of her room and let sneak her out of the house so that she could cause more trouble for the dumb muggles.

What they didn't realize, was that she'd been reported to the muggle police and caught on CCTV cameras all over the village shops.

The muggles sent her to Juvenile Detention for it and because of all the warnings, the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, didn't do anything to get her out.

So she didn't go with her twin brother on their first day of Hogwarts, she was stuck in a cell with a bunch of other teenage girls in cells surrounding hers.

Fortunately, she had already got all her supplies for school and her wand; 11" Mahogany Dragon Heartstring. Every week for two hours since she was put in there, a teacher from Hogwarts would visit her and give her a lesson on magic, whether it was Charms, Transfiguration or Defense Against the Dark Arts. Her favourite spell being the Patronus Charm because hers was a proud lioness.

Jack had found that she had quite the knack for Herbology and she would look after the Center's gardens to pass time.

Well that and also reading, working out in the yard and tattooing profanities onto herself; which her two twin older brothers could laugh about as she was being screamed at by her mother when she found out.

Her family did visit her when they could, but her siblings were either; at school, working or in another country entirely.

Meaning she got a visit from family at least once a month, her mum was her main visitor, after her eldest brother Bill. Who would visit wherever he wasn't dealing with bossy goblins at Gringotts bank.

Unsurprisingly, her favourite siblings visited the most, while the annoying siblings visited the least (with the exception of Charlie who was always in Romania and visited maybe twice a year.)

Her favourite being Bill, Fred and George, Ron, Ginny and then her least favourite being Percy, who had his head stuck so far up his own ass that his nose could probably touch his lungs.

Jack, had the signature Weasley look.

Red hair.

Her wavy red mane, worked with her faint scattering of freckles on her lightly sun tanned skin and her pale acid green/ambers eyes.

Due to all of the gardening and working out she had a lean muscular 5'4" physique, her stomach was toned flat abs and her chest was large like her mothers. Meaning that she couldn't wear the top half of her orange jumpsuit and had to stick to large white vests.

Jack Weasley was now 14 years old.

Today, after three/four years in lock up, Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts and one of her more frequent visitors, had managed to 'convince' the warden to finalize her release; seeing as she got over her constant stealing addiction.

Just in time for the Quidditch World Cup and just in time for her first year at Hogwarts as a fourth year.

Jacqueline Cedrella Weasley was getting out and she could finally move from room to room, without the binds of silver shackles or heavily muscled macho women watching her with hawk eyes.


	2. Fellow Delinquent Gingers

*~* **Chapter 1: Fellow Delinquent Gingers** *~*

* * *

Jack was in the yard benching weights, boredom clear as day on her face. There was nothing to do. But that might have been because it was seven at night.

She was currently on yard time, therefore she couldn't read a book because it was in her room (cell), garden because it wasn't her allotted time at the moment because it was dark, and nobody had started a fight yet over some stupid comment or dirty look, so there wasn't any theater.

But apparently that was to end when one of the nicer guards called Misha, came to fetch her.

The tall broad woman with fuzzy black hair, smiled with her teeth at Jack, who could only ask herself,

Why would a woman working in a freaking Juvenile Center be happy?

Swiping a drop of sweat from her brow, Jack smiled slightly back at the 30 year old woman with the taser,

"Hey Misha, what's up? Do I have garden time tomorrow or was I stuck with dishes?" Jack asked, grimacing at the thought of doing the manky dishes of uncleanly teens.

Misha laughed lightly as she always did in Jack's company

"No dearie, a man came about you today. One of you usual visitors? Albus Dumbledore?"

Jack nodded, now listening intently at the sound of the elderly wizard's name.

Misha squealed a little

"Well, he and warden Jenatels had a long meeting the other day and well..." the woman paused for emphasis,

"You're being released! Today in fact and I'm here to take you to clean up, get dressed, then you can leave within the hour if you're snappish!" Misha was now tugging Jack after her into the bleak building and down dull grey corridors.

Jack's acid green eyes were one more bombshell away from them popping right out of her head,

"You're serious? Dumbledore got me released?"

Misha smiled and opened a heavy metal door in a section of the building Jack had never been in before,

"Yep, one hundred and gazillion percent serious! Get that ass in there and get dressed now," she shoved the short 14 year old into the room,

"Apparently your mum and dad are the only members of your family that know your being released today and your siblings have no clue!"

Suddenly the door snapped shut in front of Jack's face, leaving her to quickly examine the room.

A small metal table with a bag on it, a shower with toiletries, towel, a toilet, sink and cabinet.

The teen quickly stripped off her offensive orange jumpsuit, vest and undergarments, before jumping into the shower and scrubbing herself clean with strawberry scented shampoo and kiwi conditioner.

She rubbed away the thin layer of grime she'd built up benching weights, carefully washing her right fore arm, left hip and the back of her neck with caution. Where she had tattooed herself using a sharpened plastic spoon and the ink from a stolen pen a few months ago.

On her arm was tattooed a large black daisy, on her hip was 'Weasley' and on the back of her neck was the very first one she'd done which was 'WITCH!'

She was quite proud of the last, it had taken a while to do and using a shattered mirror to make sure it was neat had been quite a task. A guard almost busted a nut after she saw it when she had her hair tied up in the garden (much like her mum's reaction to her nose piercing one visit), so after that she had to braid her long red hair to conceal it from curious eyes.

After she was clean and dried herself with a towel and hair dryer that was is the cabinet, she braided her hair into two loose plaits tied with hair elastics, so that they ended just above her belly button.

Then she decided to go through the bag to find some clothes.

Jack at first figured the clothes were most likely her younger sister Ginny's or some of her brothers less masculine clothing, but she found herself surprised.

Slowly the door opened a crack and Misha's head popped in slightly, making Jack clutched the dampened towel to her body.

"Sorry about the interruption dearie, just thought I'd tell you that the clothes in there are a parting gift from all of the ladies here. You've always kept us on our toes especially with all those body mods," she looked pointedly at the exposed ink on my skin then smiled,

"But you've kept life interesting and thanks to your nature knowledge, my rose bush isn't dying anymore!"

Jack chuckled awkwardly, hoisting up her towel again, making Misha realize her little interruption was not very welcomed.

The tall guard gave her a sheepish smile

"Sorry love I'll get out of your hair," she quickly closed the door.

Jackie grabbed the zip of the bag on the table and yanked it open.

Inside there was a variety of different clothing and a couple pairs of shoes.

After a few minutes of rummaging, she decided to pick a pair of black undergarments, a snug deep purple V neck jumper, a tight black mini skirt, black floral tights and some studded faux leather ankle boots.

It emphasized every curve and made her boobs look even better than they already were.

She threw on a cropped faux leather jacket, grabbed the bag of clothes that she had found also held her personal affects and knocked on the door to see if anyone was outside.

The door swung open unexpectedly, making Jack jump and land straight on her ass.

In front of her stood Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, possibly the greatest wizard to have ever lived.

Or at least she thought so, he had just busted her a ticket to freedom, so obviously she would think that.

He was dressed in pinstriped suit, with a floral tie and a silk scarf draped over his shoulders,

"Ah, Miss Weasley, I see that you're ready, we best be going," he looked down at her on the floor with curiosity,

"What're you doing on the floor?"

Jack pushed herself up and slung the bag back over her shoulder,

"Oh nothing, just looking for a glowing portal that narwhals and whales waltz out of when I fall on my ass," she told him sarcastically, a sly grin on her face.

The headmaster gave a hearty laugh then pulled her from the room, leading her down corridors,

"Miss Weasley, you never cease to amuse me. I'm rather going to miss visiting you here."

Jack grinned to her soon to be headmaster

"That's okay Prof, when I start school I can visit you as often as you'd like. You've yet to tell me the story of what happened the day you discovered your patronus was a phoenix."

Dumbledore laughed happily at the girls interest with patronus forms. He remembered the day he took it upon himself to teach the girl how to produce one. Took her two tries to choose the perfect memory and one to produce a perfect patronus.

The first, but less affective memory, was of her nine year old self and eleven years old Fred and George pulling countless pranks on Percy, by leaving ink pots in places he would knock them over and putting itching powder in his underwear.

Funny and memorable, but not beautiful enough to inspire happiness and warmth.

The stronger memory she used, was of her and her oldest (and favourite brother) Bill, when she was seven and he had come home for the winter holidays. They spent the whole day in the snow making the biggest snowman they could, using his ability to use magic freely outside Hogwarts.

"All in good time dear," he led her out the front of the institute without a second glance back at the bleak and soul sucking muggle building and took her down a side ally,

"Now Miss Weasley take my arm."

Jack raised an eyebrow at the elderly wizard,

"Uh, and why do I need to do that?"

"Apparition. Side-apparition to be exact. You'll feel slightly trapped and most people vomit their first time," Dumbledore held his arm out for Jack to take.

Placing her palm over his hand she nodded weakly at the thought,

"So nothing new then?"

Dumbledore turned his hand and they were pulled into a black swirling vortex of tight tube like air tunnels, that made Jack's head pound.

Suddenly Jack stopped abruptly, Dumbledore nowhere to be seen. She was swaying on her feet but managed to catch her breath quite quickly, before focusing on her surroundings.

It was the Burrow.

The Weasley's tall odd angled ramshackle home.

Tossing the bag back into her shoulder, she made her way to the door and pushed it open.

It smelled like home. Maybe that was a bit cliché, but it did, she'd missed the smell of baked goods and musty furniture.

Jack saw her mum's knitting needles moving hurriedly, pots and pans scrubbing themselves in mid air, she grinned widely.

She peered around, trying to see if anyone was downstairs, she moved to the stairs before shouting

"OY MUM, DAD! FRED! GEORGE! RON! GINNY! PERCY!" she even decided to shout out for Percy as well, because she knew that if the others hadn't heard, he would with his bloody hawk ears.

Suddenly two identical red heads popped over the banister

"JACK?" the two yelled, Fred and George.

Another red head popped over a higher banister, accompanied by short black hair and long frizzy brown hair,

"Did someone say Jack?" the third red questioned, Ron.

"Yes you bloody idiot can't you recognize the voice of your twin?" Jack yelled up at him.

Suddenly there was a whole lot of thudding and people running down the many steps on the stairs

"JACK!"

Jack was abruptly attacked in a hug by her younger sister Ginny, who wrapped her arms around her elder sister like a spider monkey.

Jack grinned and mussed up her sisters hair,

"Nice to see you too Ginny!"

Ginny was quickly tugged away by two gangly gingers with long hair and big smiles, one of them looked at the other

"Well well well what do we have here?"

The other smirked

"She looks like our partner in crime,"

"Sounds like our partner in crime,"

"And shouts like our partner in crime too."

Jack grinned widely at them

"Hello my fellow delinquent gingers, ready to cause chaos?"


End file.
